


kyusung | always you

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [42]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "Always you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	kyusung | always you

On his first official day being Super Junior’s Yesung again, Jongwoon wakes up without his voice. He doesn’t realize it at first since he doesn’t speak to anyone until mid-morning when Kyuhyun stumbles out of his bedroom half asleep. Jongwoon tries to make a snarky comment about Kyuhyun’s pajamas (boxers and one sock), but no sound comes out. Jongwoon’s eyes widen and he starts screaming, but no sound comes out.

Kyuhyun, the sleepy idiot, doesn’t even realize until he’s finished his second bowl of cereal.

*

Manager hyung takes him to the hospital after Jongwoon convinces him that he’s not faking it.

 _This is my first day back recording!!! Why would I fake this?!!_  he types on his tablet.

Manager hyung apologizes and gathers up his keys.

The drive to the hospital is unbearably long and unbearably  _quiet_. Jongwoon turns on the radio just so he doesn’t have to hear himself think, but he can’t turn the music loud enough to drown out his thoughts.

 _What if this is permanent?_  
What if I can never sing again?  
Why did this have to happen now?  
What if I get kicked out of Super Junior because I can’t sing anymore?

Jongwoon wipes the moisture from his eyes before the manager notices.

*

It’s determined that Jongwoon has bacterial laryngitis. The doctor prescribes some antibiotics and orders him not to even  _try_  to use his voice for the next two weeks. Jongwoon’s eyes grow wide at that: doesn’t the doctor  _know_  that he’s Yesung of Super Junior? Yesung with the art-like voice? Yesung who needs to start recording for the new Super Junior KRY album?

 _But I have to start recording... now!_  he types out.

The doctor looks at him apologetically. “I’m sorry, but we need to ensure that you won’t permanently lose your voice.”

*

Jongwoon is in an incredibly foul mood the entire drive home. He storms into the dorms like a dark thundercloud and ignores everyone. He throws open the cabinet door to get a glass for water and nearly tears the door off its hinges.

“If you break it, you buy it,” Kyuhyun says jokingly. Jongwoon glares at him and Kyuhyun’s afraid he’ll break him too.

After Jongwoon locks himself in his room, the manager informs the rest of the members in hushed tones that their vocalist as laryngitis and under  _no_  circumstances are the other members to make him speak until his time is up. 

Unfortunately, the Super Junior members aren’t too good at following directions. The next time Jongwoon appears, half of them try to engage him in conversation. He tries to reply by typing on his tablet, but the members speak too quickly for him to keep up.

When he finally gives up, Heechul asks, “Cat got your tongue?” with a villainous grin. Jongwoon lunges at him and it takes Kangin  _and_  Kyuhyun to pull them apart. Jongwoon shrugs off Kyuhyun’s hold and locks himself back in his room.

He lies awake that night contemplating his future as Kim Jongwoon. No more albums, no more concerts, no more... Yesung. He wants to throw things, but the loud noises will disturb his turtles. He wants to scream at the members and tell them to be more understanding, but he can’t. He wants to  _sing_ , but his voice and his heart to do so are both gone.

*

The next morning, Jongwoon wakes up to a soft knock on his door. “Yesungie-hyung?” Ryeowook calls. “I have some soothing tea that will help your throat.”

Jongwoon grudgingly opens the door and allows Ryeowook to hand him a hot cup of tea. As he inhales the warm steam, he does admit that it feels good against his throat. He lets Ryeowook in and they talk. Well, Ryeowook talks and Jongwoon types back. It’s nice at first, but the more Ryeowook rambles on about their upcoming tour and how no matter what Yesung will join them, the more Jongwoon wants him to stop. 

Finally, he leaves to go look up more home remedies for laryngitis, but Kangin comes in right behind him, and Sungmin after that, and Eunhyuk after that, and Leeteuk after that. It’s all very nice, of course, but Jongwoon hates feeling like a pity case. He tries to nicely thank them all and kick them out so he can be alone.

But being left alone with that doubting voice in his head isn’t any better.

 _What are you going to do now, Jongwoon?_  
You’ll never be Yesung again.  
Have fun living the rest of your life as a useless nobody.  
Do you really think people will still love you if you can’t sing?

 _Stop it! Stop it!_  Jongwoon tries to yell, but it’s no use. He covers his ears with his hands and shakes his head violently to get the voices to stop.  _Leave me alone!_

A knock at the door saves him. He jumps off the bed and practically runs to unlock the door. He throws it open to find Kyuhyun standing in the hall with a steaming bowl of something and lets him in.

“This is from Ryeowook. I don’t know what it is, but I think you’re supposed to drink it,” he says, handing him the bowl.

Jongwoon takes the bowl and sets it on his nightstand so he can type back on his tablet.

_Thanks._

Kyuhyun shrugs. “Can I stay for awhile?” he asks.

 _Sure,_  Jongwoon types back.

Kyuhyun sits down on the floor by his bed and peers into the turtle cage. “They’ve gotten bigger,” he says.

_Yeah._

“Ryeowook told you that you’re still a part of KRY even if you can’t sing?”

 _Yeah_. Jongwoon’s face darkens.

“It sucks, doesn’t it? Not knowing whether or not you’ll be able to sing again?” Kyuhyun asks. 

Jongwoon’s face darkens and he doesn’t have to type back for Kyuhyun to read his reply.

“I’m not asking to rub it in,” Kyuhyun replies. “I’m just saying... I know what it’s like and it fucking sucks.”

Jongwoon doesn’t reply. He cocks his head quizzically as if to say  _You do?_

“Right after the accident, I could hardly breathe let alone talk. And I didn’t know which was worse: dying or losing my ability to sing. I know most people probably think that’s idiotic or melodramatic, but... singing is my life. Singing is your life.”

Jongwoon types furiously.  _What if I can’t ever sing again?_

Kyuhyun thinks for a moment before responding. “I’m sure Ryeowook gave you all the fluffy crap about how you’ll always be Yesung and always be one of us, but... it’s true. You can learn sign language or mime or like, learn to dance.” He starts to chuckle.

Jongwoon throws a pillow at him but he starts to smile and type back.  _Someone in KRY has to be able to dance and we both know it won’t be Ryeowookie._

“Exactly. We’ve all seen him... ‘dance’,” Kyuhyun makes air quotes with his fingers. They both laugh at Ryeowook’s expense before Kyuhyun speaks again. “I know these next two weeks will be tough, but we’ll get through it. Maybe we can use this to our advantage somehow. Kyusung bribe the managers to order us food cuz you can’t or something.”

Jongwoon smirks and types back,  _Yekyu._ Kyuhyun just rolls his eyes, and Jongwoon types again,  _Thanks._

Kyuhyun takes his tablet and types back,  _No problem._

_*_

Two weeks later, Jongwoon goes back to the doctor, but it’s Yesung who gets in the car with them on the way back to the dorm. 

“I am still the main dancer of KRY,” he tells Kyuhyun after ignoring Eunhyuk’s requests to join the sub-unit. 

“In your dreams,” Kyuhyun replies. “But... welcome back.”


End file.
